The present invention relates generally to flexible partitions, and more specifically, to a guide for a curtain with an integrated wind-up device.
It is well known to utilize flexible sheet material curtains which roll up and down to divide a partition in a large room, such as in a gymnasium. In most cases, an electric motor drives the shaft on which the curtain is hung. One particular style of roll up includes a shaft in the center of the curtain and the motor mounted within the shaft. This is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,171 and 5,524,693. Such a prior art system is also shown in FIGS. 1-3. The motor in the center of the roll has one or both ends secured by a carriage which rides up and down a tube or guide, the other end drives the center roll to wind the curtain onto and off of the center roll to raise and lower the curtain. After the curtain is rolled up, the wall tube or track still is extending down. In certain installations, this is undesirable. Where a guide is or could not be provided, the torque compensation arm of U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,693 is required.
The flexible partition of the present invention includes a curtain secured to a support structure at its top edge and a shaft secured to the curtain displaced from the top edge and extending across the curtain. A drive is coupled to the shaft to rotate the shaft, thereby rolling the curtain. A carriage connected to one or both ends of the driver is received in a guide to restrict the rotation of the first end of the driver. The guide is pivotally coupled at its upper end to the support structure to move between a raised and lowered position. The guide in the raised position is substantially horizontal. The carriage and guide in the raised position of the guide is adjacent the support structure.
In one embodiment, the guide includes a first portion pivotally coupled to the support structure and the second portion extends at an angle to the first portion. The carriage travels in the first portion between the raised and lowered position of the guides. The second portion of the guide, in the raised position, is substantially horizontal. The length of the second portion and the angle between the first and second portions of the guide are selected such that the second portion of the guide is substantially horizontal in the raised position of the guide.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.